Alessandra della Fiamma
Alessandra della Fiamma (Romula, 4 March 3133 – Romula, 17 Junve 3232) was an Istalian politicians, supreme leader of the Third Istalian Republic since the first decades after the foundation until her death. She was elected second President of the Republic after eight consecutive term of Ulrico de Nicuola, second Sovereign of Istalia and then once again President of the Republic, always formally elected. After her death, she was referred to as the Beloved Eternal President of the Republic, holding a position that existed only in Istalia. She was known for the scope of his personality cult: after her death, the regime she established refered to her officially as the Mother of the Country and Defender of Istalians and she was immortalized even in the constitution with the mentioned title of Eternal President of the Republic. Her birthday was a public holiday until the fall of the Third Republic. She was actually a National simulacrum at the service of the political juntas which succeeded her until 3291 when the Third Republic fell under the revived Quanzari Restorationists. Biography Early life Alessandra della Fiamma was born in Romula from a family with a long lasting tradition into the military and with several members involved into the nationalistic Fiamma Bianca - Nazionalisti d'Istalia party (Luthorian: White Flame - Istalian Nationalists). Thanks to his paternal uncle she joined the young wing of the party already in 3148, when she was 15. Since then, she divided her time between her sociologic studies and the party. Political Career Already in 3156, at 23, she was elected the first time as Parlamentarian from Mezzodiurno. In only three years she was able to take the control of the Party, bcoming one of the most important and notable member of Parliament and, despite her young age, was able to heavily influence Ulrico de Nicuola, at the time President of the Republic. Previously della Fiamma, White Flame already had started to extend its influence on the public administrations, on the army and on the whole istalian society, but when della Fiamma arose to the leadership of the party, this accelerated and for her was simple in 3164 to oust from the power de Nicuola being elected as Head of State. The Presidencies Alessandra della Fiamma when at the power, assumed the total control of the party and so of the country, establishing the politics which charaterized all the rest of the party life: della Fiamma, without adopting specific laws but just using intelligently the structural weakness of the State and influencing through discrete but fine propaganda the people, was able to assume the supreme power into the nation while maintaining the appareance of the democratic republic with all its institutions, although emptied of any effective power. The Elective Monarchy Around 3170, however, a new party was founded, the Istalian Reformed Monarchy, obviously with the agreement of della Fiamma and White Flame which, sharing several policies with the new party, offered in this way some semblance of democracy. The new party planned to establish an elective monarchy, an idead appreciated by Alessandra della Fiamma who in 3174 gave her consent for the reform although allowing to the leader of the new party, Francesco Luigi Alfonso di Rossano, member of an ancient noble family, to run for the first popular election of the Sovereign of Istalia, new title for the Head of State. For almost three decades Alessandra della Fiamma allowed to di Rossano to run uncontested for the office wile maintaining the control of the Government, but in 4200 the association between the two leader and the two party ended marking the end of the political career of the monarchist while Alessandra della Fiamma took his place as Sovereign. The Social-Communist period Around the same time, however, a new popular movement, the Social-Communist Refoundation began to rise and to gain support among the people. Alessandra della Fiamma, intelligently, instead than fight the new comers established cordial relations with them, especially with their leader, Cecco d'Esculo, and even agreed to let the Communists to put an end to the elective monarchy re-establishing the republican titles and system of Government. Cecco d'Esculo was indeed elected Sovereign of Istalia, and then President, for four term and the Communists were able to introduce numberous social and economic reforms, many with the support of White Flame itself. The Communists, in fact, were not menacing the institutions and actually didn't have the possibility to oust White Flame from its silent hegemonic control from the public administration and from the Army. Della Fiamma simply allowed them to make their harmless work until they dissolved, this due to a certain apathy among the istalian society which, after the dissolution of SCR, was not able to organize again another party to contest the leadership of White Flame. Della Fiamma gained in this period her reputation of moderate, equilibrate and pacific leader of the country, the defender of the Republican institutions and of the Istalian democracy, magnanimous decisonmaker able also to give confidence to others in managing the country, at least apparently. The last years and the Glorification In 3227, at 94, Alessandra della Fiamma succeeded to Cecco d'Esculo becoming, once again, President of Istalia. She run personally, uncontested, also for the 3231 elections but the following year she died into Quattroregni Palace at 99. She maintained her lucidity until the last days, continuing to led the party and to maintain her absolute power. When she died she was largerly considered as the Mother of the Country, thanks to the propaganda around her person which increased drastically for years after White Flame remained the only party in the country. Millions reached Romula for the funerals. The Party, which cared so much the maintaining of the status quo, fearing popular negative response for any kind of successor, and to avoid any sort of trouble, decided to adopt a drastic measure: in 4333 Alessandra della Fiamma was officially declared Beloved Eternal President of the Republic, modifing even the Constitution, and officially assumed also the titles of Mother of the Country and Defendor of the Istalians. The Party leadership was sized by a highly reserved junta gathering the senior members of White Flame becoming the veritable decision maker of the Country. The National Simulacrum Alessandra della Fiamma in this way symbolically ran for any other presidential election until 3291 without possible opponents as per Constitution. These efforts to maintain the status quo and the Party at the power, however, unavoidably led to a political, social, cultural and then economic stagnation which 59 years after the death of Alessandra della Fiamma caused the fall of the country into anarchy, the fall of White Flame party, the end of its uncontested dominion and then to the seizing of power by part of the Quanzarian Restorationists who abolished the Republic to establish the third and last Quanzarian Kingdom. Category:Istalia Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:History of Istalia